hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sumairu
Sumairu Kuma (く ま - ス マ イ ル Kuma Sumairu) zawiera klanu Kuma z Kagane. 'Po śmierci' Miki został spadkobiercą klanu Kuma, a jego jedyną spuścizną było Oko Zmarłych, które przekazał swojemu bratu Maijime. W rzeczywistości Sumairu upadł po odejściu Miki i jego rodzice, wraz z dużą myśliwymi trenował, aby stać się szanowaną osobą na całym świecie. Osobiście Gaining his true self becomes calmer and more serious, but he still has the habit of joking and disregarding the people around him. Despite the current restrictions in combat, he is very arrogant. Offends even the strongest hunter. He treats clan members as tools. During the duel with Machi, he underestimated her skills as Throup and showed some disdain for her until she destroyed his right arm, which caused damage to Sumairu. Speaking of Chrollo, he still recognized his power as the strongest in Phantom Troupe. Cenił go za bardzo dobre umiejętności. Był tylko kilka wyjątków, kiedy ktoś podziwiał. Najlepiej tego zestawu jest Miki Tsuyoi, którego początkowo kochał tylko siłą, a potem szczerze ją kochał. Zastosował nawet dwa razy. Mimo że często używam swoich słów, takich jak Maijme za szybkie lub Feitan, kiedy był w stanie go zranić. Mimo wszystko szybko wraca do swojej egoistycznej osobowości. Pomimo wszystkich swoich wad, wybierz swoją kochającą stronę Miki. Rywalizuje z Killua i Kurapiką przy każdej okazji. Past Sumairu było pierwszym dzieckiem Mitoko i Inasy Kuma. Jego wczesne dzieciństwo zostało napiętnowane przez przemoc: gdy miał zaledwie cztery lata, wybuchła third great war i był świadkiem wielu wydarzeń z codziennego życia wojennego. Śmierć i zniszczenie, których doświadczył w tak młodym wieku, spowodowały uraz Sumaira i uczyniły go pacyfistą. Ponadto spotkanie z Mikaelem, gdy jeszcze żył, uważało życie bez wieczności za bezwartościowe, miało również ogromny wpływ na jego późniejszy styl życia. Stał się nieco aspołeczny, koncentrując się tylko na treningu, udając szczęśliwe dziecko. W wieku 5 lat matka Sumairu urodziła rodzeństwo bliźniaczki - Otome i Taiyou. Poznał także swojego rocznego młodszego brata Maijme, z którym dość często się kłócił. Niemniej jednak zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Z braci bliźniaków najlepiej dogadywał się z Taiyou. Dzięki podobnym opiniom na temat świata oboje szybko stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, tworząc więź. Podczas ataku na Kagane był odpowiedzialny za opiekę nad swoim nowonarodzonym bratem Minto, a pod nieobecność rodziców udało mu się ewakuować wraz z bratem do schroniska na południowym wschodzie. Ten incydent nie pogorszył relacji między przywódcami Kagane a klanem Kuma, ale Sumairu stracił dwoje rodzeństwa i kolegę brata. Po roku do wioski przybyła młoda dziewczyna, którą początkowo uważano za wroga i zaatakowano. Wkrótce okazało się, że to Miki, przyszedł ze swoją linią (i chłopcem, Sushiki). Kiedy zobaczył jej siłę, kiedy pokonała dwie starsze wioski, zakochał się w niej. Wkrótce zamieniło się w zakochanie, gdy zobaczył, jak o niego dba Miki. Niestety byli na misji, w której zginęli głowy klanu Kuma i rodzice Sumairu. Misja Maijme, aby uratować brata, musiała „zabić” Miki, którego tylko hibernował. Sumairu odwiedzał „grób” Miki raz w tygodniu. Po dziesięciu latach Miki wyszła ze szklanej trumny i przytuliła odchodzącego Sumaira. Wtedy po raz pierwszy jej się oświadczył. Umiejętności W tym czasie, jako łowca Kagane, zdolności Sumairu były co najwyżej przeciętne, z trudem utrzymując je na równi z umiejętnościami jego rodzeństwa. Zdeterminowany do doskonalenia się, trenował przez wiele miesięcy i ostatecznie został łowcą. Ging dostrzegł wielki potencjał w Sumairu i dlatego wybrał go na swojego ucznia. Nadzieje Ginga okazały się słuszne, ponieważ pod jego skrzydłami Sumairu drastycznie poprawił swoje umiejętności w późnym okresie, odzwierciedlając jego siłę. W wieku 20 lat Sumairu rzucił wyzwanie Silvie Zoldyck i prawie przypadkiem zniszczył Kagane. W wieku dorosłym pokonał dwóch najbardziej utalentowanych łowców z Kagane, prawie zabił Machiego i był w stanie ćwiczyć walkę cztery na jednego z Taiyou, Minto, Otome i Maijme. * Transformacja jest techniką, której używa bardzo często, co pozwala osłabić siłę. * The Eyes of Death to technika nabyte przez szefów klanu Kuma. Pozwala przewidzieć intencje przeciwnika i oprzeć się grawitacji. * Element to umiejętność, która pozwala „gasić” umiejętności siłami natury. * Bieg czasu to umiejętność pozwalająca na hibernację Majime. Czasami ta umiejętność działa latami. Trivia * Sumairu jest inspirowany Obito Uchiha z anime Naruto. Cytowania * (To Majime about Miki and Taiyou) It's almost unbearable, right ... the pain of being alone. I know that feeling; I was there in this dark and lonely place, but now there are other, different people who mean a lot to me. I care about them more than myself and I will not let anyone hurt them. That's why I will never give up. I will stop you even if I have to kill you! They saved me from themselves. They saved me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They are my friends. * (Do Majime) Wkrótce ... przejmie kontrolę ... ale stanę się twoim okiem ... i zobaczę świat zewnętrzny z tobą. * (Do Killua) Jestem nikim ... Nie chcę być kimś. Wszystko, na czym mi zależy, to ochrona Miki. Ten świat jest całkowicie bezwartościowy ... nie pozostało w nim nic prócz nędzy. * (Do Miki) Ja ... Kocham cię całym sercem! ... Jeśli zostaniesz tutaj ze mną, możesz zrobić bez żalu ... ponieważ każdego dnia robimy coś fajnego, cieszymy się, daję słowo! ... zrobię dla was wszystkich! Więc ... proszę, zostań ze mną! Category:Male Category:Nen Genius Category:Hunters